The Future Generation Of Avengers
by JustPuppyLove
Summary: The children of the Avengers are very remarkable people. As are some of the unknown children. Put them together, and you have an unstoppable team. If only they could work together. There is plenty of time for that until they are needed. Or is there? Rated T for minor language.
1. Introduction

**A/N: This story has been in my head for months now! I just think now is the time to write it down for you all haha. Okay? Okay (:**

**I'm going to give you guys the "backstory" behind the characters I have made up. Just to get you guys on the same page I'm on..**

Tayler Stark:

Child of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark (Yes this is a "Stony" fanfic in a way, I really do ship that) Aged 11. She is biologically theirs due to the science progression. She is VERY muscular (super soldier serum ftw) and has bits of the arc reactor in her DNA. She has blue eyes and long black hair. She has more flexibility and strength than any human being on earth. She is extremely self-obsessed (just like Tony, go figure), but is very caring toward people she trusts. On that note, she doesn't trust easily either. Both her fathers being Avengers has left her with numerous nannies.

She tends to steer clear of the media and the fame. She doesn't want it in her life. Mostly because she HATES the fact that she is a "gay baby" as everyone puts it. Tayler is a natural born leader but never gets any credit for it. The only thing she is known for is being a bitch. She's just misunderstood and no one sees it. On many occasions she goes through a depressive stage in which she is her own worst enemy. All she really wants is to fit in…

Mia Barton:

Child of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton (I also ship Clintasha, whoops). Aged 7. She has medium length, curly red-brown hair and golden brown eyes. She has a lot of spunk and energy. She is always open to new people, seeing it as a new opportunity to make alliances with someone (unlike her "cousin" Tayler). Although she seems sweet, you don't want to get on her bad side. She doesn't have her dad's archery skills or her mom's special moves. No, she has knife throwing. And you better watch out, she NEVER misses her target.

She also has been practically raised by nannies. Clint thinks it's too dangerous for his little princess to be in his field of work. She doesn't mind it though. All of her caretakers were afraid of her "little skills" so they didn't really mess with her. She has a very optimistic view on life and wants to be just like her parents, and soon.

Jailee Banner:

Adopted daughter of Bruce Banner. Aged 13. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is much like and the Hulk, seeing as she has her own "other guy" named Izzie. She has a personality much like Tayler's. She is very cocky and sees no one as the boss of her. She also refuses to call Bruce "dad" for the sake of her upsetting past with her deceased parents. She has an older sister Harley who often tries to be a mother figure in her life, which tends to piss her off and bring Izzie into the conversation. She also is very into dance.

Jailee was orphaned at the age of 3. Her parents' murder will haunt her forever. She hadn't gotten what she wanted and Izzie wanted to give her parents a "talking to". Izzie had killed both of her parents with the gun the family stored for emergencies. Both Jailee and her sister were the taken to an orphanage. Nobody knows the full story but Izzie, and Jailee won't allow her to inform S.H.I.E.L.D of the details in the accident.

Harley Banner:

Adopted daughter of Bruce Banner. Aged 16. Medium length, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She is very quiet until something her sister does angers her. She doesn't have much of a backstory or extreme relevance to the story. But is still a part of it so I'm writing this. She doesn't have any abilities other than she knows extensive karate.

Courtney Gardiner:

Ex criminal. Aged 9. Very long brown hair with blonde tips and orange eyes. She can control the weather and disappear. She received these abilities from radiation that the criminals she formerly worked with put her through. She has no known parents and is wanted dead in many states. S.H.I.E.L.D is her second chance to redeem herself to the world.

Talia Smith:

Formerly known as Natalia Clements. Aged 3 ½. Talia's mother was pregnant with her when Killian was giving people Extremis (takes place after IM3). Shortly after her mother was injected, Talia was born with a new kind of Extremis. It was inherited, giving her different abilities than the people who it was injected into. She can fly and has "super speed". She is also virtually indestructible. Although she is only 3, she looks as though she could be 10 due to her rapid aging.

Blake MacPherson:

Aged 15. Brown hair and yellow eyes. Very muscular. Not much relevance in the beginning. Jailee's love interest.

Annastacia:

Thor's daughter. Aged 15ish. Very long blonde hair and purple eyes. Goes by Anna. Has healing magic. Called a whore a lot by her peers. Quite a bit of relevance later on.


	2. The Adventure Begins

**A/N: Here we goooo! (:**

_Click. Click. Click._

"Oh good God! Will you stop that?" Tayler yelled, finally giving in to the temptation to beat the crap out of Mia.

The sound had finally ceased and both girls sat in silence waiting for a S.H.I.E.L.D agent to retrieve them for Fury's "project". Mia hadn't been able to keep still since the news arrived that they would be going to the Avengers tower to help out. Since she was little, Mia had always dreamed of working with her parents and that dream seemed to be coming true. Tayler, on the other hand, was not thrilled to say the least. Being near her parents would mean being bombarded with paparazzi and unnecessary media attention. Normal people didn't have that problem. But, being the only daughter of a "genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" and a super soldier didn't really haven those perks.

"This is taking forever!" Mia groaned, "I just want to leave. All this waiting isn't doing us any good. I want to know what we are needed for! Maybe we are going to help fight! Wouldn't that be so cool, Taye!?" Mia's eyes looked like they could pop out at any given moment just then.

"To be completely honest Mia-"

"Miss Stark, Agent Maria Hill is here to escort you to the tower." JARVIS announced, cutting her off.

Tayler sighed, "Well, we best be going then."

Mia nodded and grabbed her backpack. All of their clothing and other personal items were already at the tower. But Mia couldn't trust anyone else with her collection of throwing knives. If they were in someone else's hands, they could've been damaged. Mia decided to not risk it, after all it they were her only defense.

Tayler usually didn't worry about anything other than what was normal. But lately, all she could think about was Mia. Mia was getting herself into something she may not be prepared for. Being an Avenger couldn't be worth all the hype. Mia made it seem as though it would be the absolute best thing in the world. Since when was having the fate of so many people in your hands a fun thing? People relying on you to protect them didn't sound fun at all. What happens when you let those people down? You could be hated for the rest of your life! But, Fury seemed to have a need for them. So they would go, and help him in any way. They had committed to it.

The sound of keys rattling filled the silence. An authorized S.H.I.E.L.D representative approached the rusty cell door containing one of the youngest criminals in the world. The door opened very slowly and you could see the small child sitting in a corner at the back of the cell.

"… Courtney?" the woman said with uncertainty.

The little girl stood and walked toward the woman. For a child, she was breathtakingly beautiful. The many years in the cell hadn't changed the fact that she was well-groomed. She approached the representative very cautiously. She didn't know what the woman wanted from her.

"Courtney, I was sent here from S.H.I.E.L.D to retrieve you for a project."

"No… I'm not a science experiment." Courtney yelled at the woman, disappearing from view.

"Wow…" the woman muttered," No honey. It's not to experiment on you. Nowhere near that intent actually. Director Fury wants to see if he can use you. Have you ever heard of the Avengers?"

The child came back into view, "I have been locked in this cell for four years. Do you honestly think I would know what you are talking about? No, I obviously don't. And I am NOT willing to be placed in another cage."

"If you agree to this, your reputation will change. You won't be a criminal anymore. Nobody will want you dead. Director Fury just wants to put you in a position that will use your abilities to save people rather than harm them. So, are you in or not?"

Courtney looked at the woman one more time before outstretching her arm to agree. She would do anything to get out of that hellhole.

"Just shut up. Nobody asked for your god damn opinion, Harley." Jailee spat at her sister.

They always fought. Rarely ever did the two sisters see eye to eye about anything. Their new father, Bruce Banner, had tried to explain to them the importance of getting along at their age, but neither of them listened. Being three years apart definitely complicated things. And Jailee's rebellious side made things extremely difficult.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Harley said, shocked at the sudden rudeness in her sister's voice.

"Oh yeah, sorry MOTHER. Oh wait… you aren't my mother. So shut the hell up before I kick your ass right out the car door."

"At least I'm making an effort to get along, unlike you. Dad will appreciate me more in the future because of it." Harley loved pulling the "acceptance" card on Jailee. After all, Jailee wasn't someone many people appreciated being around.

"Dad is dead, Harley. Dr. Banner is not our father, nor will he ever be. So get off your high horse and just shut up. I could get along with a sister who wasn't constantly judging me." Jailee said, turning her head.

"I have nothing to judge you about! I have known you since you were born! I know every single detail about you and your life. I know everything you have been through because I have been through it all with you. And you think I can judge you? No, I can't. You're my sister. And I will support anything you decide to do no matter what the consequences. Because you are the only real family I have left."

"Were you trying to create a moment there? It's kind of obvious that you were. It was a good attempt though. I promise. But, all of your mushiness over our sisterly relationship? Uh no, I do not roll like that. Sorry, but all I want is for you to stop talking." Jailee said, putting her headphones back over her ears.

Harley sighed and leaned back in the seat of the car. "This is going to be a very long project."


	3. The Plan

"My plan here is to bring together a group of remarkable children. Their test is to see if they can function together as a team. They will live and train together for six months. If they are not functional by then, they will separate and live their lives as they did before. The team consists of your children and a few new faces. I have confidence that they will learn to work together." Director Fury announced to the Avengers.

"Okay, okay. Hell no! You aren't using my daughter in your stupid plan. You could get her killed!" Clint protested, "Besides, Mia probably doesn't even want to be a part of this."

"Well, Agent Barton, it seems as though you are wrong. Your daughter is one of the only children we didn't have to use extra convincing to get here. She seems more than happy to be helping us out with this."

"Also, the children are generally safer here than they are in the city. Being here eliminates a lot of the danger that the city presents. Right now all they will be doing is training. They won't be sent on any missions for the time being. Meaning there is no risk of any of your children getting harmed." Maria added, leaving the room to check on the children.

"Are there any more concerns to be addressed?" Fury asked looking around, "Great, then we are all in agreement."

"There really isn't much to agree on, don't you think? You are putting our kids into your little plan without informing us beforehand. So really, we don't have the choice what you do with them." Tony said in a smartass tone.

"Stark, I suggest you don't worry about it. All of your children are in good hands. There isn't anything to protest. This is my decision. They are the future generation of Avengers."

"Well your decisions are extremely stupid."

"My decisions-"

Agent Hill then walked back in, "Director Fury, you might want to see this…"

The large screen behind Fury then turned on. Showing the paused footage from the security camera placed in the same room as the children.

"This footage is from 5 minutes ago to now." Maria said, playing the video.

Four of the children stood in the room together. They all exchanged glances with each other before any of them said a word.

"Hey! I'm Mia Barton." Mia said smiling at the girls she didn't know. Tayler looked over at her in disgust.

"Hi. I'm Harley." Harley turned and looked at her younger sister, "Antisocial much?"

Jailee just smirked, "I'm Jailee." She muttered quietly.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Mia said before wandering around the room

The girls stood in silence for a little while. Jailee stood staring down Tayler. Little Miss Stark seemed interesting. But she didn't know much about her. Tayler seldom ever let people know much about her, due to the fact that her life was pretty messed up if you thought about it.

Tayler noticed Jailee staring at her, "What are you looking at?" She said rudely.

"Nothing special." Jailee said with a smirk.

"Excuse me? Do you not know who I am? I'm Tayler Stark! I'm kind of a big deal."

"Yeah I think everyone knows who you are. You are really full of yourself huh?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. I'm full of myself because everyone knows who I am and wants to meet me. Oh, and who are you? Wait, that's right. Nobody knows you."

"Well your face is about to know my fist!" Jailee snapped.

Harley grabbed her sister's arm, "Jailee we are supposed to get along! Punching her isn't going to solve anything."

"No! Let her punch me. As long as I can punch her back, I can guarantee it will be ten times harder."

Mia stared at the two of them with wide eyes. Both girls looked like they could rip the other's throat out. If they were going to be a team, this couldn't happen. They had to be friends, not enemies. Harley looked over at Mia, gesturing to her to hold back Tayler.

"Damn it Harley! Let me at her! She is asking to get hit!" Jailee yelled at her sister.

Tayler stood there smiling while Jailee continued to struggle against her sister's grasp. Mia ran over to Tayler and began pulling her away from the other girls.

"Mia, what the hell?" Tayler said, glaring at the little girl.

"You can't keep egging her on like that! It's making her really mad."

"That's what's funny, duh!"

"It's not funny at all. We are supposed to get along." Mia grabbed Tayler's arm and continued pulling her away.

Tayler slapped Mia's arm away, "No! Stop grabbing me. I can handle myself."

"No you can't. Trust me, I have known you for a long time. I know what you can and can't do." Mia said.

Mia grabbed Tayler's arm one more time. She turned and glared at the little girl. Within seconds, Tayler was on top of Mia. The two were on the ground throwing punches at each other. Jailee and Harley stopped fighting to watch the girls wrestling on the ground.

"Look what you did Jai!" Harley yelled at her sister.

"What I did? I didn't cause any of this!"

"You always find a way to put the blame on someone else! You need to learn to own up to what you do. You were the one who started all that with Tayler. Meaning you caused them to fight like this. Why can't you just grow up?!"

"You. Are. Not. My. Mom. Stop pretending you are!" Jailee yelled, stomping out of the room.

Harley began pulling apart the two girls. Mia started crying immediately after being separated. Tayler just sat on the floor watching the younger girl. She didn't mean to hurt her. No, that wasn't her intention. She had a feeling she could never get along with Jailee. No matter how hard she tried.


	4. A Team

"You do know we will never be a team, right?" Tayler said, directing the question toward Harley.

"We could if we at least tried to get along. It would be in everyone's best interest if we tried." Harley said, trying to soothe a sniffling Mia.

"I've done all the trying I can handle in this past hour." Tayler smirked.

"If you can't try to get along for yourself, could you do it for us?" A young female voice sounded near the door.

Two small girls around the age of Mia stood by the entrance as if ready to leave if anything seemed fishy. The smaller one had black hair and piercing red eyes. The other had very long brown hair and orange tinted eyes. They stood together as if they had known each other their whole lives, when in reality they likely met not too long ago.

"I'm Courtney. And this is Talia. We are a part of the team as well. This is really our only chance in the world right now. So could we all at least try to make this work? Please?" The brunette pleaded.

Tayler bit down on her lower lip, a habit that she had when she got to thinking about something in depth. Mia sat silently in Harley's lap. Her friendly demeanor disappearing as everyone else seemed to be focused on who these two newcomers were.

Tayler broke the silence, "What do you mean 'your only chance in the world'? I mean at least you two have the opportunity to leave and go back to your parents. Unlike us, whose parents work for S.H.I.E.L.D. So really, you guys have more chances in the world then we do."

Courtney laughed," Nobody said we have parents. And actually our lives are better here than where we were."

"Where were you?" Jailee piped up from the far corner of the room.

This time, the smaller one, Talia, spoke up," I was in a foster home. I have been placed in numerous homes in the past two weeks. No one wants me because of what I can do."

"And I was in a special containment unit, also known as a jail specified for my abilities. I have been there for four years. This is my chance to prove that I'm not hazardous to society." Courtney said, obviously ashamed to be telling her peers this information.

"Wait, what abilities?" Mia finally spoke up, regaining her friendliness.

"I can fly." Talia said with a grin.

"And I can disappear and control weather."

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Mia squealed, "All I can do is throw knives!"

"And even then it's still killer" Tayler muttered.

"Wow, you girls both seem like you would be useful to pretty much any organization. You could quite easily be spies with those abilities." Harley said.

"Well-"Courtney started.

"We are too young to be associated with the government outside of S.H.I.E.L.D." Talia cut in.

"And too reckless, dangerous and 'evil'" Courtney rattled off.

"Evil?" Tayler said, "Oh, yeah the ex-convict. I forgot about that. You had to do something pretty bad to get into that kind of jail, huh?"

"No. You just have to be associated with the wrong people. Like I was. But, I'd rather not discuss that." Courtney said staring at her shoes.

"So," Harley said trying to change the subject, "We have two more teammates to meet?"

"Yep, Blake and Annastacia." Tayler read off of her cell phone.

A few minutes later, a very tall blonde girl walked into the room. She wore what looked like a sports bra and a skirt that hung from her hips to trail on the floor about a foot behind her. Her eyes were a very vibrant purple that mesmerized all the girls in the room.

"Hello, my name is Annastacia, daughter of Thor and princess of Asgard." The girl said in the generic Asgardian accent.

"Woah," Mia said with wide eyes," You're so pretty!"

"Why thank you little child." Annastacia said with smile.

"I feel bad for this Blake kid. He's going to be the only boy in the group." Jailee laughed.

The group tried their hardest to get along. The younger kids seemed to take a liking to each other, although Tayler was a little weary of Mia hanging around someone who has been imprisoned for so long. Jailee stayed leaning against the wall in the very corner of the room, trying to think of ways to control how she felt about 'Little Miss Stark'. The group babbled about the most random topics they could think of. Like how Courtney's hair had blonde at the tips, or how pretty Annastacia's belly button ring was. They were just waiting for the one boy to come and complete their team of misfits.

"Hey, sorry I was late." A very muscular boy, probably in his mid-teens stood at the door.

Jailee's eyes widened as she watched him. _He's so damn perfect._ She thought. And he really was…perfect. His brown hair seemed to fall perfectly along his eyebrows. And his eyes were a golden shade of orange. And his muscles, oh his muscles, were about 10 times bigger than anyone his age. Right then and there, Jailee called dibs on the magnificent boy.

"What are you all staring at?" Blake chuckled.

All the girls seemed to be staring unknowingly because they all looked down immediately upon his noticing. Jailee somehow knew that having him on the team would be both a blessing and a curse. He would be able to keep them all from arguing, mostly because he had that sense of power to him. He seemed like the kind of person who anyone would listen to if he spoke in the right tone. But he would also cause quite a bit of an uproar between the older girls as to who got to spend the most time with him.

"Okay, don't everyone speak at once." Blake said in a joking tone. He was obviously uncomfortable with the silence.

All the girls opened their mouths to speak, but Jailee beat them to it," Hi, I'm Jailee." She said in the friendliest tone she could manage.

"And I am Blake, but you already knew that." Blake winked at her.

Jealousy and petty competition seemed to fill the air in that room. After their meeting time was over, all the children were sent off to their rooms in the large tower. It had been a long afternoon for all of them. Rest would do them well. The next six months would probably be the hardest. After all, they had to figure out how to get along with each other in order to stay as a team.


End file.
